Morta Goth's Drag Race (Season 4)
Season 1 - Season 2 - Season 3' '- Season 4 - All Stars Morta Goth's Drag Race is a fictional reality television show that takes place within the world of the Sims. Season 4 will premiere in 2018 and have 13 total contestants. Along with the title of Sims' Next Drag Superstar, the grand prize is a lifetime supply of Sim City Cosmetics makeup and $100,000. It is hosted by Morta Goth (the drag persona of Mortimer Goth) and Bella Bachelor (aka Bella Goth) Season 4 features 3 contestants not based within the USA itself, Annie Juran and Zayna James, both from Canada, and Mira Jane Maxim from Puerto Rico. Quorra is the drag persona of Cora Torrez (aka Eli) who is the first born child of Jenny and Nick Torrez, Kyrosims' main legacy family in the Sims 4. Quorra is the first transgender contestant to be transitioning whilst competing. (Some contestants, such as Archer Martin, have come out as trans after filming the show.) Contestants (Ages and names stated are at time of contest) Contestant Progress Lip-syncs * Blue The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. * Green The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. * Pink The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. * Yellow The contestant was eliminated after the final lipsync of the season. Episodes Episode 1: The queens enter the werk room one-by-one. They are greeted by Morta Goth and given a photoshoot challenge before being assigned the main challenge; create couture runway looks inspired by classic fairytale creatures. On the runway Dahlia Black, Eva Aragon, and Mira Jane Maxim are praised for their looks and photos while Britney Britney, Nova China, and Shiva are criticized for their looks, though Shiva's photo is praised. Eva wins the challenge and Shiva is declared safe, leaving Britney and Nova in the bottom. The bottom 2 lip synced to "Material Girl" by Madonna, afterwards Britney was chosen to stay and Nova was asked to sashay away. * Main Challenge: Create runway looks based on fairytale creatures. *'Challenge Winner:' Eva Aragon * Main Challenge Prize: A custom jewelry set valued at $2000 * Bottom Two: Britney Britney & Nova China * Lip Sync Song: Material Girl by Madonna *'Eliminated:' Nova China * Farewell message:"I had fun! Love you girls! -NovaChina" Episode 2: Morta greets the remaining 12 queens and challenges them to a dance battle with Rose Gold and Buffy being chosen as the winners. Rose and Buffy are made team captains and choose from the other queens for their teams before being challenged to perform in Lip-Synca-Extravaganva!. On the runway, Team Rose were declared the winners. Annie Juran, Britney Britney, Rose Gold, and Zayna James were praised for their performances, Zayna specifically for stepping out of her comfort zone. The judges declared both Annie and Rose as the winners of the challenge, saying it would be unfair to choose only one of them because they were both exceptional. Alizee LaCreame Martinez, Buffy, and Excella were declared safe, having outshined the rest of their team. Mira Jane Maxim was criticized for missing the mark on several key elements of the challenge. Mira and Dahlia Black were chosen as the bottom 2 and lip synced to "Jolene" by Dolly Parton. In the end, Mira was chosen to stay and Dahlia was asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Dance Off * Mini Challenge Winners: Buffy & Rose Gold ** Team Buffy: Buffy, Quorra, Dahlia Black, Mira Jane Maxim, Excella, Alizee LaCreame Martinez ** Team Rose: Rose Gold, Eva Aragon, Britney Britney, Annie Juran, Shiva, Zayna James * Main Challenge: Lip-Synca-Extravaganza! * Runway Theme: Think Pink *'Challenge Winner:' Annie Juran & Rose Gold * Main Challenge Prize: Collection of wigs from Wigs & Grace * Bottom Two: Mira Jane Maxim & Dahlia Black * Lip Sync Song: Jolene by Dolly Parton *'Eliminated:' Dahlia Black * Farewell message: "Mira- you are a star. I'll miss U all, n cya soon!! -Dahlia♡ P.S SERVE THEM LEWKS!" Episode 3: Morta greets the remaining 11 queens and they play Whatcha Packin'. After scoring the most points, Excella wins the mini challenge and is able to assign the teams for the main challenge - creating infomercials for Sim City Cosmetics. On the runway, Group 3 was declared safe, Group 1 was chosen as the winning team with Rose Gold winning the challenge. Group 2 is criticized for missing the mark, being told it almost seemed as if none of them cared or even tried in the challenge. Britney Britney and Mira Jane Maxim end up being chosen as the bottom 2 and lip sync to "Shhh" by RAYE. Britney is chosen to stay and Mira is asked to sashay away. * Mini Challenge: Whatcha Packin' (Gain points by choosing from various male models and trying to avoid the monster in his briefs.) * Mini Challenge Winner: Excella ** Group 1: Excella, Annie Juran, Alizee LaCreame Martinez, Rose Gold ** Group 2: Britney Britney, Buffy, Mira Jane Maxim, Shiva ** Group 3: Eva Aragon, Quorra, Zayna James * Main Challenge: Create, write, and record infomercials for Sim City Cosmetics. * Runway Theme: Best Drag *'Challenge Winner:' Rose Gold * Main Challenge Prize: A $2000 giftcard to Mood Fabrics * Bottom Two: Britney Britney & Mira Jane Maxim * Lip Sync Song: Shhh by RAYE *'Eliminated:' Mira Jane Maxim * Farewell message:'' "Ay puñeta! Las amo chicas, love you girls♡♡ -MJM"'' Episode 4: Morta greets the remaining 10 queens. For their mini-challenge, they do a blacklight makeup photoshoot. Rose Gold and Quorra are chosen as the winners and made team captains in the main challenge, acting in the horror spoofs Nightmare on Queen Street and Dragday the 13th. * Mini Challenge: Blacklight Makeup Photoshoot * Mini Challenge Winners: Rose Gold & Quorra ** Team Rose: Rose Gold, Annie Juran, Zayna James, Buffy, Eva Aragon ** Team Quorra: Quorra, Excella, Shiva, Alizee LaCreame Martinez, Britney Britney * Main Challenge: Acting in Nightmare on Queen Street and Dragday the 13th * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her *'Challenge Winner:' * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: * Lip Sync Song: *'Eliminated:' * Farewell message:'' ''